


Diving Right In...

by tayryn



Category: The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially you're overwhelmed. But gradually you realize it's like a wave. Resist, and you'll be knocked over. Dive into it, and you'll swim out the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This initially began with the thought - what if Douglas had been able to say good bye to Evelyn - and kind of ballooned (a little) from there.
> 
> As always, my gratitude to Persiflage for the beta!

“My wallet. I’ve forgotten my wallet… I’m so sorry… so sorry…”

As excuses went, it was a rather poor one.

Douglas knew it. And he knew Jean knew it as well.

However, before Jean could utter a word to stop him, Douglas dropped his bag on the ground at her feet. “I won’t be a minute,” he told her, then hurried off before he could change his mind about what he was about to do.

He strode through the courtyard determinedly.

Evelyn.

He had to see her. Needed to see her.

“She’s not back yet.” He heard Muriel call out to him, but he ignored her, and walked past her to the steps leading up to the floor Evelyn’s room was on.

He took them two at a time.

He needed to see her.

~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn stepped out of her room when she heard Muriel’s voice float up from below. As she’d promised, Muriel had told Douglas that Evelyn wasn’t there, that she hadn’t yet returned to the hotel. She crept over to the ledge, and peered out into the courtyard.

A strange mix of relief and regret washed over her.

Deep in her heart, Evelyn knew she wanted to see Douglas. Needed to see him. But she also knew that seeing him would only make things more difficult for both of them. She hadn’t planned on this. Hadn’t planned to meet someone, let alone fall… 

Evelyn shook her head, refusing to finish that thought. It would not help anything in the long run. But still, her mind continued to wander to thoughts of Douglas.

They could not help what they felt, or that fate had allowed them to meet in the first place, but they could keep from doing anything they would regret, or that would cause pain to those around them.

Evelyn sighed, then turned to go back to her room.

She stopped.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she forgot to breathe.

“Douglas?”

~*~*~*~*~

Douglas panted softly, and tried to catch his breath, as he stared at Evelyn.

“I… I couldn’t leave without seeing you.” He closed the distance between them, stopping when he was mere inches from her. “Evelyn… I…”

Evelyn shook her head. “Douglas…”

“I wish things were different.”

He watched the hope flare in her eyes, before it was quickly tempered by the reality of their situation. “Don’t.” She pressed her fingers against his lips. “You would no more wish your life with Jean away, than I would mine with Hugh, regardless of how things are now.”

“Or how we feel about each other,” he spoke quietly against her fingers.

Evelyn nodded, acknowledging the truth of his words. “Or how we feel about each other,” she agreed quietly.

Douglas lifted his hand to brush the backs of his fingers over her cheek as they held each other’s gaze. Without conscious thought, they drifted closer. Douglas dipped his head as Evelyn rose up on her toes.

“We can’t do this,” they whispered, their lips only a hair’s breadth apart, and instead, rested their foreheads together.

“Evelyn, I…” Her fingers fluttered against his lips, stilling his words once again.

He stroked her cheek with his knuckles. “I know, Douglas. I know.” 

Douglas was aware of his heart pounding furiously in his chest, and could hear Evelyn’s beating in time with his. How could fate have allowed them to meet, and not do anything about the feelings they’d developed, he wondered as everything inside him cried out to take her fully in his arms, and never let her go.

“You need to go.”

“Evelyn…”

“Douglas… please.”

Douglas sighed, and nodded his head against hers. “I… you’re right.” He lifted his head from hers, then stepped back.

Both felt the loss immediately.

They stared quietly at each other for several heartbeats until finally Evelyn looked away, breaking the connection.

“You should…”

“Yes, right…”

Douglas watched Evelyn take a deep, shuddering breath as he turned to leave. “Good bye, Douglas,” she whispered, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

The longing, the quiet resignation, and the finality, Evelyn couldn’t quite hide in her voice tore at his heart, echoing in every fibre of his being.

“Bloody hell,” he swore, and before he could talk himself out of it, Douglas turned back to Evelyn, grasped her face in his hands, and pulled her to him, covering her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Soft whimpers escaped them both.

Douglas poured everything he felt, everything he couldn’t say to Evelyn, into the kiss, feeling her respond in the same manner. It only lasted a few moments. Not nearly long enough for either of them, but Douglas knew he needed to end the kiss now, before he was too lost in her to leave.

He pulled his mouth from hers with a gasp, whispered her name, then turned and walked away without looking back.

~*~*~*~*~

“Bloody hell!”

Evelyn startled slightly when Douglas swore loudly, then suddenly turned and pulled her into an ardent kiss. Her lips parted, and she whimpered when his tongue slipped inside her mouth to stroke her tongue.

Her fingers curled into the lapels of his jacket at the emotion in his kiss, and Evelyn clung to him, as she responded to his kiss with everything she felt for him, with everything she knew she would never be able to tell him.

Evelyn was left breathless when Douglas ended the kiss, and pulled his mouth from hers. She heard him murmur her name, heard his longing for what couldn’t be before he walked away without another glance. His name was lost on a sob that escaped her as she kept her eyes fixed on his retreating back.

Her heart ached, the pain of losing him almost crippling in its intensity, and in some ways far worse than the pain she’d felt when Hugh had passed away. 

She blinked away her tears, as she told herself to stop being foolish. Douglas had never been hers to lose. Her heart, however, felt differently, and the ache grew as she traced her still tingling lips with her fingers.

“Damn,” she swore softly, as the tears began to fall in spite of her best effort to keep them at bay. Turning, she began to head back to her room when she heard a commotion down in the courtyard.

~*~*~*~*~

Douglas glanced at his watch as he neared the hotel. If he hurried, he would catch Evelyn before she left for work. He wanted to see the look on her face when she realized he hadn’t left, and that he was now free to be with her – emotionally if not yet legally.

He increased his pace, his own excitement at seeing her getting the better of him.

Minutes later, he reached the hotel, and made his way around to the side path that would take him to the courtyard. As he rounded the corner, he spotted Evelyn walking slowly towards him, her head down. She hadn’t noticed him yet. He smiled to himself and stepped into her path.

She looked up in surprise. “You’re still here.”

“I… I missed the plane.”

“What about Jean?” Evelyn asked, and Douglas could hear the cautious hope in her voice, could see it in her eyes.

“She… didn’t.” He placed his suitcase on the ground. “I had… I had quite an interesting night actually. I… I met the same… uhm… taxi driver. But this time I let him take me to his brother’s hotel. Which… which turned out to be less than a hotel and more of a… more of a brothel, really.”

Evelyn smiled, and bit her bottom lip.

Douglas was very aware that he was rambling, as he continued his tale. But he found he couldn’t stop. He suddenly felt very nervous and excited. “And, they gave me this pipe and told me it was apple tobacco, but that’s not what we called it when I was a student.”

Evelyn chuckled.

Douglas felt his face flush slightly. “So, so I made my excuses and left. I needed time to think. This city at night is extraordinary. I think the apple tobacco helped… probably.”

In that moment, he decided, if she was willing, that he would share that experience with her, and take her out to explore this still, somewhat strange, new world they now lived in. And, he would do so as soon as possible.

“I’m going to be late for work.”

Evelyn’s words broke into his thoughts. He shook himself mentally, and watched as she stepped around him.

Right. He knew that. “Uhm, what time do you finish?”

“I get back about five.”

“Tea time?”

“Yes.”

“How do you take it?”

“With a little milk.”

She looked mildly surprised, and a little touched, that he’d asked.

“All right,” he nodded, as she smiled at him, then walked away.

He grabbed his suitcase, and quickly made his way along the path, as a plan began to form. First though… he needed to check back into the hotel.

~*~*~*~*~

Evelyn walked down the crowded street with an extra bounce in her step.

Douglas was still here. He hadn’t left.

She was, she admitted to herself, extremely curious as to what had happened between Douglas and Jean. And, while she was certain he would tell her when she returned home later that evening, she couldn’t help wondering why he’d stayed behind, and his wife had continued on to England.

But regardless of the reason, Evelyn could not deny that she was happy beyond words that Douglas had stayed and not returned to England. And, if his nervous rambling, as well as his wanting to know when she’d be back at the Marigold, was any indication, he still wanted to be with her. 

That thought alone put an extra bounce in her step, and a smile blossomed across her face as a wave of giddiness swept over her.

Suddenly, five o’clock couldn’t arrive soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~

Douglas surveyed his work with a critical eye.

Evelyn would be home from work shortly, and everything needed to be just right. This night… Evelyn… was too important.

He glanced at his watch.

A few minutes past five.

She should be home any time now, providing she left on time.

Douglas closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He prayed quietly that he hadn’t been too presumptuous, that he hadn’t misjudged her reaction this morning, and what he’d seen in her eyes.

He thought back to the kiss he’d stolen the night before. The kiss he’d believed to be the only one he’d ever give her, and remembered how she’s responded to him. The way her fingers had curled into his jacket, and the way she’d returned his kiss, matching his passion and desperation.

No, he thought with a shake of his head. Evelyn did share his feelings, he was sure of it. Even if those feeling had crept up on her without warning, just as they had him.

He nodded. He was certain now.

And yet, in spite of that certainty, Douglas found he could not stop the anxious beat of his heart, or the wild fluttering of butterflies in his stomach, as he wondered when… or even if she would show.

He took another calming breath.

“Douglas.”

He slowly exhaled as he opened his eyes, then turned around.

His heart began to race again for an entirely different reason.

~*~*~*~*~

“You… you came!”

“You sound surprised.”

“I think I am a little, to be honest. I… I wasn’t completely sure you would.”

A soft, almost shy, smile played on her lips as Evelyn realized that Douglas was just as nervous as she was, and wondered if his heart was pounding as wildly as hers.

“How could I resist such an invitation?” She held up the small piece of paper she’d found pinned to her door. “Tea for two on the rooftop.”

Douglas chuckled, and Evelyn felt her nerves calm somewhat as he walked over to her, and offered her his arm. She smiled and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her across the roof to the table and chairs he’d set up.

“This is lovely, Douglas,” she told him once they were seated at the table, enjoying the light dinner he had laid out. “I can’t believe you went to all this trouble.”

“It was no trouble.” Douglas smiled.

Evelyn felt a blush creep up her neck, and over her cheeks as his eyes danced at her. The giddy feeling she’d had earlier, which had never really left, surged through her again, along with another feeling she’d not felt in a number of years.

“So, shall I tell you what happened with Jean, and why I am still here?” Douglas took a sip of his wine.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious,” Evelyn admitted as he held her gaze.

Douglas chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

At the soft touch on her cheek, Evelyn’s eyes fluttered open to see Douglas smiling down at her.

“Hi,” she whispered sleepily, her lips curling into a smile as he continued to lightly brush his fingers over her face, tracing all her lines.

“Good morning,” Douglas murmured as he dipped his head, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

She hummed happily, then gave in to her urge to stretch. She heard him moan softly as her body pressed enticingly against his. When she was finished, she snuggled back into his arms, her smile growing when he tightened his embrace, and drew her even closer.

“How do you feel?” He asked in a hushed voice, rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles.

Evelyn tilted her head back to meet his eyes as she answered him, “Pleasantly sore.”

His eyes filled with a tenderness that took her breath away, and a little something more that sent a rush of heat through her body. She found herself, quite unexpectedly, growing aroused, and wanting to make love with him again.

In that moment, she remembered something she’d told Sunaina the month before, on the day she’d given her first speech at work - ‘I’m afraid I gave that up several years ago.’ - and chuckled silently to herself. She’d never been happier to have been proved wrong.

Evelyn realized Douglas was aware of her growing desire, when his blue eyes began to darken with matching arousal. He shifted closer and lowered his head, covering her mouth in a hungry kiss. She moaned and pressed closer, reaching her hand over his hip to clutch at his rear, and pull him harder against her.

She wanted him.

“Evelyn,” he murmured against her lips before lifting his head to meet her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly as Douglas slid his hand down to clasp her thigh and draw her leg up over his hip. She inhaled sharply when he slipped his hand between her legs and cupped her sex, then winced slightly when he pressed a long finger inside her.

He stopped abruptly, worry flooding his gaze.

She cupped his cheek. “I do want you, Douglas.”

“I know,” Douglas smiled as he eased his finger out of her, and simply held her in the palm of his hand. “I can feel that.” He flexed his fingers against her. “You’re wet, but you did say last night that it’d been a while. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She nodded, sighing softly.

“How about I run you a warm bath to help ease the aches?”

“Mmm… that would be wonderful.”

“And after, if you’re still feeling up to it…” He fluttered his fingers against her again, and she laughed heartily before leaning in to kiss him.

They parted after several minutes, both breathless, and shared broad smiles.

Douglas eased his hand out from between her thighs, and pressed another quick kiss to her lips. “I’ll be right back,” he told her, then tossed the light blankets aside and left the bed.

Evelyn watched appreciatively as he padded naked across the room, and disappeared into the bathroom. She shifted onto her back, and relaxed into the mattress as the evening’s events played through her mind.

 

_  
“So, shall I tell you what happened with Jean, and why I am still here?” Douglas took a sip of his wine._

_“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious,” Evelyn admitted as he held her gaze._

_Douglas chuckled._

_“We got stuck in rush hour traffic which, thanks to the festival, was even worse than usual.”_

_Evelyn winced. “Ouch.”_

_“Exactly,” Douglas nodded. “Jean was frantic; convinced we were going to miss our flight. And,” he gave an acknowledging shrug of his shoulders, “she was right. We would have missed it. There was a tuk-tuk beside our taxi, and she hired him to take us to the airport.”_

_“She did? Then why…?”_

_“He could take one of us and luggage,” Douglas told her. “Jean said it was fate giving us that final push to acknowledge that our marriage was over, and had been for some time.” He paused and took a bite of his food. “She’s right. It hasn’t been a real marriage for some time. We were just going through the motions.”_

_Evelyn regarded him thoughtfully. “You still love her.”_

_“Not in the same way I used to, but yes, I still love her. We were married for forty years. We share a child. A part of me will always love her.”_

_Evelyn smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”_

_Douglas tilted his head slightly as he gazed at her fondly. “She also realized that I’ve developed feelings for you,” he said quietly._

_She felt a warmth spread through her at his words, and a blush stole across her cheeks. Feeling suddenly shy, Evelyn ducked her head, before lifting her eyes to meet his once again. She’d known already how he felt, had felt it in the kiss he’d given her the day before, and seen it in his eyes every time he looked at her… but it was nice to hear him say it, and it made her heart swell._

_“I know we’ve only known each other a short time…”_

_“Fifty-two days,” Evelyn said quietly, then chuckled softly at the large grin that spread across his face._

_“All right, we’ve only known each other fifty-two days.” His eyes twinkled merrily at her, and he reached out across the small table to clasp her hand in his._

_Her heart began to beat furiously as his gaze softened, and his eyes filled with such deep emotion, it took her breath away._

_“I’ve fallen in love with you, Evelyn Greenslade,” Douglas told her softly._

_Evelyn drew in a shaky breath and turned her hand under his to lace her fingers with his. “I’ve fallen in love with you, too, Douglas.”_

_“Evelyn…”  
_

 

Evelyn blinked, and found Douglas standing beside the bed, still without a stitch of clothing on, smiling down at her.

“Your bath’s ready,” he told her and held his hand out to her.

She grinned as she placed her hand in his, and allowed him to help her out of the bed. When he made a move to scoop her up into his arms, she stepped away and shook her head. “Don’t even think it. I’m far too heavy for you.”

Douglas scowled at her. “No you’re not,” he told her, and before she could stop him a second time, he stepped closer and lifted her easily into his arms.

“Douglas!” Evelyn squirmed in his arms, even as she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Put me down before you hurt yourself.”

Douglas shook his head as he began to slowly carry her across the room. “I won’t hurt myself if you’d just stop flailing about, and enjoy this.”

Evelyn stilled immediately, then leaned in to nuzzle his temple. “I haven’t been picked up since I was a school girl.”

“That’s a pity,” he told her as they entered the bathroom. “You need picking up.”

She giggled.

“Here we are,” Douglas said when he reached the tub, then slowly lowered her until she was standing in front of him. “A nice warm bath to help ease your sore muscles.”

Evelyn kept her arms about his neck, her body stretching along his. She pushed up on her toes, and brushed her lips against his. “Join me?”

Douglas’ eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and delight. “You want me to share your bath?”

“Yes,” she replied, then gave him a quizzical look.

“Jean never… that is, she…”

Evelyn stopped him with a kiss, then stepped out of his arms and pointed to the tub. “Get in,” she said with a smile.

He grinned, nodded, then stepped into the tub. He sank down into the water, and held out his hand to her.

Keeping her eyes on his, she took his hand and joined him in the bath, settling down between his legs in the water. She leaned back against his chest, drew his arms around her, lacing her fingers with his, and released a happy sigh.

Evelyn could hear Douglas’ heart beating in her ear, feel the rise and fall of his chest at her back, his breath in her hair as he exhaled, and she closed her eyes, unable to remember the last time she felt so utterly at peace.

She felt, and heard, his low contented hum as his arms tightened around her. “This is nice,” he murmured against the top of her head.

“Yes it is.” Evelyn smiled, and snuggled deeper into his embrace. “Thank you for joining me.”

Douglas pressed a kiss into her hair, and as they fell into a comfortable silence, Evelyn found her mind wandering to the previous evening once more.

 

_  
“I thought we might watch the sun set,” Douglas told her with a smile, after they’d enjoyed their dessert, and pointed over to a corner of the roof where he’d laid out a pallet of pillows and blankets._

_“Oh, I’d love that.”_

_“Really?”_

_Evelyn chuckled, and nodded. “Yes, really.”_

_“I know it’s not anything terribly exciting…” he began as he pushed his chair back, stood, and stepped around the table._

_“It’s perfect,” Evelyn interrupted, and gave him a warm smile when he came to stand beside her, and helped her to her feet. She placed her hand on his chest. “Honestly, Douglas, I can’t think of a better way to spend the evening, than simply being here with you.”_

_His smile warmed her heart, and she allowed him to lead her over the blankets. Within moments they were settled, side by side, amongst the pillows._

_“I’d contemplated taking you out to explore the city with me, but I figured you’d be tired after work. And,” he turned his head to look at her, his eyes filled with a mischievous glint. “If I am going to take you out on the town, I will need more than a day to plan accordingly.”_

_Evelyn laughed softly, and shook her head._

_“I’m serious.” Douglas shifted onto his side, and looked down at her. He brought his hand up, and began to trace his fingers lovingly over her features. “I plan to woo you properly, Evelyn.”_

_Evelyn felt her face heat at the intense look on his face, and the emotions she could see swimming in his blue eyes as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers._

_His lips were soft, Evelyn noted, as they moved gently over hers. Such a contrast to the hungry, desperate kiss he’d given her yesterday evening, and she moaned when his tongue slipped past her lips to meet hers._

_And, in that moment, as Douglas deepened the kiss, Evelyn felt something she hadn’t felt in a number of years._

_Arousal._

_She was aroused, and the realization combined with the gentle exploration of Douglas’ lips and tongue, left her feeling quite light-headed. She turned her body into his, and was surprised when she felt the evidence of his growing desire._

_They kissed hungrily for several minutes, their hands roaming over whatever they could reach of each other’s bodies, until Evelyn pulled her mouth from his to draw in a much needed breath, and met his gaze. His eyes were dark with desire, and she felt her heart begin to beat faster._

_She pushed gently at his shoulders, then slowly got to her feet. At the confused look on his face, she held her hand out to him. She watched awareness dawn in his eyes as he placed his hand in hers, and quickly climbed to his feet as well._

_With the sun slowly beginning to set behind them, Evelyn silently led Douglas from the rooftop, and back to her room._

_When they reached her bed, Evelyn slowly turned to face Douglas. She placed one hand on his chest, over his heart, pleased to feel it pounding just as frantically as hers, and lifted her other hand to cup his cheek._

_His blue eyes were filled with desire, and just a hint of nervous anticipation. Seeing that, and knowing he was just as anxious as she was, helped to calm the nerves fluttering about her stomach. She smiled, and whispered, “Relax, Douglas.”_

_“It… it’s just been a while,” Douglas told her. “Jean, she… we haven’t…”_

_Evelyn moved her hand from his cheek, to press her fingers to his lips. “It’s been a long time for me, too. Hugh lost interest in sex a number of years ago,” she told him. “And, quite, frankly, I did as well.” She stroked his chest. “Until now, that is.”_

_Douglas grinned._

_“Whatever happens, or doesn’t happen…as long as I’m in your arms tonight, it’s all I really need.” She placed her hands on his shoulders, and rose up on her toes to press her lips to his, murmuring softly, “I just want to be with you, Douglas. Whether we make love or not doesn’t matter.”_

_Douglas’ hands found purchase on her hips, and he pulled her closer. She gasped into his mouth at the feel of his erection against her centre. He lifted his lips from hers to smile down at her. “Oh, I don’t think making love is going to be a problem.”_

_“No,” she agreed breathlessly as she pressed closer, feeling a strong pulse of desire centre between her thighs, as well as a rush of moisture. She just hoped…_

_“Douglas,” Evelyn began. “There’s something else you should be aware of. At my age…”_

_He cut her off with a tender kiss. “I know,” he whispered. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine, and you’ll be more than ready. I promise.”_

_Evelyn pulled back to meet his eyes._

_Her heart began to race, and her arousal grew._

_Gone was all trace of nervousness from his eyes, leaving only his desire for her to darken his beautiful blue eyes._

_Evelyn moaned, and pulled his mouth down to hers. She kissed him hungrily, smiling against his lips, when his hands began to pull at her clothes. Her fingers were just as busy, slowly and steadily unbuttoning his shirt until it was hanging open and she was able to slip her hands inside. He groaned her name when she stroked her hands along his sides, then up to rub the pads of her fingers over his nipples._

_Douglas broke off the kiss, and took a small step back as he finished gathering her top in his hands. She pulled her hands away from his chest reluctantly, and raised them over her head to allow him to lift her top up and off, revealing her white, lacy bra._

_To Evelyn’s surprise, instead of immediately removing her bra, Douglas directed her to sit on the bed. Before she sat, however, she quickly removed her trousers, leaving her clad in just her lingerie._

_She heard his breath catch, and a low groan escape him._

_Douglas lifted a hand to cup the side of her face, and spoke in a soft, sincere voice, “You are beautiful.”_

_Evelyn blushed, and shook her head._

_“Yes, you are,” he said, leaning in to feather his lips over hers. “Don’t argue, and sit down on the bed.”_

_Evelyn laughed, then sat down on the edge of the bed as he requested. She watched as he removed his shirt, tossing it aside, then slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of her. He sat back on his haunches for a several moments, and just stared at her. Evelyn felt her entire body flush under his unwavering gaze, and her arousal grow when she dropped her eyes to his lap, and saw his erection straining against the confines of his trousers._

_She licked her lips, and felt her panties grow damp with the realization of how much she wanted him inside her. She brought her gaze back up to meet his, and smiled at the heated, knowing look he gave her._

_He placed his hands on her knees, and gently slid them along her thighs as he rose back up on his knees, and shuffled closer so that he was kneeling properly between her thighs. His hands gently grasped her waist, and Evelyn gasped when he lowered his head to rain soft kisses to her upper chest, his tongue darting out to flick against the swell of her breasts._

_“Oh, Douglas…” she moaned, her hands lifting to clutch at his shoulders when he buried his face in her cleavage, nipping the tender flesh lightly with his teeth. She felt another jolt between her legs, felt her sex swelling and pulsing with desire, and hooked her ankles around the backs of his thighs in an effort to pull him closer._

_Douglas raised his head, and grinned at her. “Patience,” he said, then ducked his head again, and took her lace-covered nipple in his mouth._

_“That’s easy for you to say,” she hissed as he suckled her through her bra._

_He chuckled around her nipple as he reached around to unclasp her bra. Releasing the now hard tip, he straightened up and eased the garment down her arms, and tossed it over his shoulder. “Your breasts are magnificent, Evelyn…” he said, cupping them in his large hands. “I have to admit,” Douglas said in a husky voice, as his thumbs moved in slow circles against her nipples. “I’ve wanted to do this,” he flexed his fingers around the mounds in his hand, “touch your breasts, hold them, kiss them, play with your nipples… suck on them, from that first moment I held you in my arms, and felt them pressed against me.”_

_“Douglas…” she moaned, and arched into him when he lowered his head and took her right nipple into his mouth once again. He sucked her nipple hard, teasing it with his tongue, and lightly nipping it with his teeth before releasing it, and bestowing the same sweet torture to her left breast._

_By the time he’d kissed his way back up to her mouth, she was panting hard, very aware of how wet she was growing from his attentions. She wrapped her arms around his head, her legs around his hips, and pulled him hard against her, kissing him with a voracious hunger._

_Evelyn moved her lips to his ear. “I want you, Douglas…” she whispered in a low voice, and slipped her hands between them to begin fiddling with his belt buckle._

_Douglas grabbed her hands, stopping her. “Just a moment,” he told her, then pulled out of her embrace, and stood. She smiled up at him, and cupped him through his trousers, pleased when he groaned her name, and shuddered._

_“Evelyn…” he groaned, and gently grasped her hands once more. He stepped away from her, toed his shoes and socks off, then quickly removed his trousers until he was left wearing just his underwear._

_Evelyn watched as he flushed a little, and couldn’t help chuckling. She carefully wriggled herself out of her panties, then shifted back a little more on the bed. She crooked her finger at him. “Come here, Douglas.”_

_He grinned, pushed his underwear down and off, then kicked them away, before stepping back up to the bed. He leaned over her, his hands resting on either side of her body as their mouths met._

_Evelyn’s hands slid up his arms as the kiss deepened, and she moaned her approval as he gently pushed her down onto the mattress, and covered her body with his. She drew her legs up, cradling his hips between her thighs, and was surprised when instead of entering her, he simply nestled his erection between the swollen lips of her sex, and began to rock leisurely against her. She moaned, and slid her fingers into his hair, her other hand slipping under his arm to clutch at his side._

_Douglas rose up on his elbows, framing her face with his hands, and looked down at her, as he continued to move steadily against her. It felt so good. So incredibly good, and Evelyn arched under him in an attempt to increase the friction and pleasure. Her hand trailed down his side to grasp his rear. “Douglas, please…”_

_He smiled, and to her delight, began to press harder against her with every rock of his hips. “Mmm…” she moaned at the feel of his erection rubbing enticingly against her clit, then gave a surprised cry when a small, but intense orgasm suddenly rushed through her._

_She opened her eyes, not realizing she’d closed them, to find Douglas gazing down at her, his eyes filled with so much tenderness it took her breath away. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, and softly uttered, “That was beautiful.”_

_Evelyn gave him a beatific smile, and slid her hand down from his hair to cup his cheek. “Thank you,” she told him breathlessly._

_“You’re welcome,” he replied, and lowered his head._

_“I want to feel you inside me,” she whispered when his lips touched hers._

_“Yes,” Douglas murmured as he kissed her._

_“Please, Douglas.” Evelyn shifted restlessly beneath him as she carefully eased the hand clutching his rear between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his member._

_“Evelyn!” Douglas groaned, then shifted his weight onto one elbow, and lifted his hips enough to slip his other hand between their bodies, and lace his fingers with hers as she gently stroked his length._

_Their eyes locked, and together they worked the head of his erection up and down her slick sex, coating him with her arousal before they positioned him at her entrance._

_“Ready?” Douglas asked softly._

_“Yes…” was her breathless reply, as she withdrew her hand. She inhaled sharply when he began to press inside her. “Oh… god… Douglas…” she moaned, feeling every hard inch of him as he slowly stretched and filled her._

_“You feel so good,” Douglas moaned._

_“So do you,” Evelyn panted softly, the intense pressure of Douglas’ steady possession of her body nearly overwhelming her. She was grateful when, once he was fully sheathed inside her, he held still to give her body time to adjust, and to give himself time to regain some control as well._

_Her fingers trailed along his jaw to his lips, and she smiled when he kissed the tips. “Make love to me, Douglas…” Evelyn told him softly, squeezing her inner muscles around his member._

_Douglas shifted so that he was, once again, propped up on both elbows. He lowered his head, and kissed her softly. “I love you, Evelyn,” he whispered._

_“I…” Evelyn’s response was lost in a moan when he began to rock his hips against her, slowly withdrawing then sinking back inside her. “Mmm…”_

_Douglas’ eyes twinkled at her as he continued to gently move within her. She cupped his cheek again. “I won’t break,” she told him._

_He nodded. “I know. I just want this to last a little longer. I want it to be good for you.”_

_Evelyn felt her heart swell with love. “It is good,” she told him. “Let go, Douglas, and make love to me. We have all night.”_

_“We have the rest of our lives,” he corrected her as he rose up on his arms, his hands braced on either side of her head._

_She smiled up at him. “We have the rest of our lives.”_

_Douglas grinned, and began to thrust with purpose, moving steadily in and out of her._

_“Yes…” Evelyn gasped, lifting her hips into every drive of his hips. She gripped his rear, her nails biting into his skin, as she encouraged him to move faster, and harder._

_He complied, and it was not long before their bodies were thrusting wildly against each, pushing each other closer and closer to the edge._

_Evelyn could feel the tension coiling low in her belly, and wrapped her legs around him, moaning as it allowed him to sink deeper inside her. She wouldn’t last much longer, she knew, the pleasure becoming too intense, too overwhelming._

_“Evelyn…” Douglas panted, his eyes wild as he looked down at her, and began to drive uncontrollably into her. “Evelyn… I’m…”_

_“I know…” Evelyn told him, and clenched her inner muscles around him._

_Douglas thrust hard into her one last time, forcing a groan from deep within her, and came with a loud shout of her name. She felt his essence leave his member in hot spurts, his name an answering cry on her lips as delicious pressure from his pelvis against hers provided the perfect friction on her clit to send her world spiraling out of control._

_Unable to hold himself up any longer, Douglas sank bonelessly on top of her, and buried his face against her throat, breathing heavily._

_“I love you, Douglas…” Evelyn told him breathlessly against his ear, as she clutched him to her._

_Douglas slipped his arms beneath her, and rolled them onto their sides, holding her close, as their bodies continued to shudder in the aftermath of their release.  
_

 

“We missed the sunset.”

“What?”

Evelyn shifted in Douglas’ embrace, the water in the tub sloshing around them, and tilted her head back to look at him. “Last night. We missed the sunset.”

He nodded, and a slow smile spread across his face. “We did,” he murmured in agreement. “But just think of all the ones we still have to enjoy together from now on,” Douglas replied, then ducked his head to give her a gentle kiss.

Evelyn hummed happily, then snuggled back into his arms when the kiss ended. He was right, she thought, as she idly played with his fingers. They had plenty more sunsets to enjoy… together.


End file.
